Shades of Lavender
by TakeHeart
Summary: [Drabble collection] 100 words. Various Hinata pairings. Thousands of emotions. One message to convey: This, is love.
1. HanaHinaNeji Caged

A/N: Written for the LJ Hyugacest community. Theme: caged.

Standard Disclaimers Apply.

* * *

She sees them together, all the time. Sneaking glances, whispering secrets, kissing with their fingers, giving bashful smiles.

She sees the Seal branded on their foreheads; a mark to tell everyone they belong to her, and finds nothing but creamy-white skin on the same spot when she looks into a mirror.

She is head of the Clan. They bow to her every command, without an inch of defiance.

She believes that they are trapped within her hold, forever bounded to her.

But in the end, Hanabi watches them take flight; journeying together in search of happiness, and leaving her behind.

* * *

A/N: C&C much loved. 


	2. NejiHinaNaru Flying

A/N: Another drabble I did for the LJ Hyugacest community. Theme: flying

Standard Disclaimers Apply

* * *

Hot skin; smoother than silk, pressed onto his, and hotter lips traced his jawline, leaving red spots behind.

This was all he ever wanted. This feel of her underneath him, this raven hair that fanned across his pillow, this glazed pair of eyes on him, this satisfied whimper when he crushed his mouth onto hers.

Neji wouldn't have wished for more.

Except that he wasn't the one holding her. Wasn't the one saying his vows beside her. Wasn't the one being congratulated. Wasn't Naruto donned in his suit.

She gave him wings, but she didn't teach him how to fly.

* * *

A/N: C&C? XD 


	3. ShikaHina Rooftop

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

The red-tiled rooftop had always been his sanctuary, but he has been sharing it with her recently, watching the fluffy white clouds roll by in the sapphire sky together.

Hinata told him she was only here to take a break from reality; to forget all her troubles, forget she was a Hyuuga, the heiress, and a disappointment. But her heart confessed she liked the comfort she felt whenever he was near.

And even though Shikamaru mumbled 'troublesome' whenever she appeared, he couldn't deny the ache between his shoulders; having craned his neck to look out for her before she arrived.

* * *

A/N: Comments are love!

Requests are opened now; just state the (Hinata) pairing(s) and give me a word/theme. A 100-word drabble--no more, no less--will be done and posted to this "story" as a "chapter".


	4. SasuHina The Right Combination

A/N: For, uh, **Lightbringer88**? This is the most happy thingI can do for** SasuHina**. XD

Standard Disclaimers Apply.

* * *

No matter what anyone said, Sasuke would still feel; know, that Hinata was the right one for him. He would not have anyone else, and he knew, with satisfaction and male pride, that Hinata felt the same way.

She was like the Moon, bathing his world with soothing light, unlike the harsh intensity of the Sun's. He was the darkness that embraced—not envelope—her, making her shine.

And in the dead of the night, Sasuke would marvel at how perfectly Hinata's curves fitted with his body – she was soft while he was hard, and they were the right combination.

* * *

A/N: C&C? -gives cookies-


	5. GaaHinaNaru Firsts

A/N: For **Kira25**. And regarding how they appeared in the bar... -cough- Let's just say they were on a mission together with their teams and uh went to a bar after to rewind? XD

* * *

First loves are always bittersweet, and unforgettable.

For Gaara, the taste of his is that of sake. He could still remember the dim lighting of the bar, the sounds of chatters, laughs, and incoherent ramblings.

He had been in a semi-drunken state then; having been tricked into drinking by Kiba, and had turned to face the girl beside him, asking,

"What is love?" He had sounded like a child requesting a bedtime story from his mother.

She had lowered her eyes to hide the sadness lurking in them before answering,

"Naruto… is love."

First loves are always bittersweet, and unforgettable.

* * *

A/N: Forgive me if you don't really understand this drabble. 


End file.
